Egypt’s Demise
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: Yugi writes stories to vent his emotions and his favorite is that of an Ancient Pharaoh but when the characters and worlds he’s created start to come to life he begins to fear his own imagination. YYY RB
1. Chapter 1

**Egypt's Demise**

Hallo just a few things-

888 Scene Change

_Italics _Story

**DISCLAIMER- **

**Hiya! EchoingRaidiance here, SURPRISE LIL KIDDIES! I asked my Hikari the other day if she would consider doing a story with me, and she said yes! Its here in her account because she was the one of made the plot we chose to do, and gosh, I love this plot ((drools)). Anyway, me and my lovely Hikari Vanya shall be taking turns in doing chapters, and unless one of us says otherwise, I think we're doing it in 3rd person.**

**The pairings are the obvious ones; Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, maybe some Seto/Joey… I dunno if they'll make much of an appearance yet, I'll have to talk to Vanya about it! Yes this is yaoi, if you haven't guessed that yet then you're an idiot, no offense. We… well, I…won't take flamers for it being yaoi, so if you flame my Hikari for this reason, expect lots and lots of pain, cause I swear I'll hunt you down.**

**And I'm calling Atemu Yami instead of Atemu, even though he's pharaoh in this. Yami's just so smexy. Me no like Atemu ((scowls)) Yami waaay better ((purrs)).**

**Now, we all know that me and Vanya don't own YuGiOh… we just take the characters and make them have glorious yaoi fluff and lemons together. Aren't we nice? We don't own Microsoft Word either.**

888888

**BLURB; **Hi it's Vanya here!Yugi writes stories to vent his emotions and his favorite is that of an Ancient Pharaoh but when the characters and worlds he's created start to come to life he begins to fear his own imagination...

Obviously YYY, BR and MM, maybe some SJ

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1- Overactive Imagination

_The young Pharaoh growled as he watched Bakura circle him with narrowed eyes. You could almost see the sparks of tension swirling through the air, and anyone nearby certainly would have felt them. The shadows swirled around the battle field, restless and anxious to give aid, and the heat of shadowy magic sang through the air._

"_Enough playing games, Bakura, it is time to end this." Yami said clearly in his deep, lilting voice. Bakura smiled an ugly contrast to the blazing anger in his eyes._

"_But Pharaoh," He said, lunging forwards and striking out at him with his knife. "I thought you liked to play games!" Yami dodged the blade easily before trying to run the Thief King through with his own blade. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, their naked torsos shining with sleek wetness as their muscles rippled and changed with their movements._

"_Tell me you can do better than that!" The white haired teen said sarcastically, his smile long since changed into a snarl of hate and revulsion. "Surely the baka Pharaoh can do better!"_

Wait. What? Waiiit, that's not right! Bakura does NOT say baka!

Yugi slumped down on the keyboard, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes so that he couldn't see the muck up he had made. Bakura was just such a hard character to write for! Not like Pharaoh Yami; every action, every word that had to do with the young king seemed to appear in Yugi's mind and write itself up without a second thought. Ideas weaving into words that seemed to fit perfectly in place on the pages of his computer screen.

Yami was regal and strong, courageous and kind, but at the same time, he was never more than polite to anyone, because he feared betrayal too much to trust anyone, except his cousin Seto, of course, who was another one of Yugi's proud creations.

Yugi adored him, because he was so self confident, but he liked the fact that he feared to trust, because it made him seem so human, fearing other's affections.

Sighing, Yugi saved the document, and quit Microsoft Word. Standing, he stretched before heading out of his bedroom, thinking hazily that a drink would be nice. He tip toed quietly down the hall and down the stairs, glancing at the clock and wincing at the time on the way. Three-forty-eight in the morning; Grandpa wouldn't be very happy if he caught him up, and Yugi couldn't just tell him he'd woken up moments ago in need for a drink.

He really was a horrible liar.

Really, Yugi couldn't seem to bring himself to do anything wrong. He hated to see others hurt, and hated lying and yelling. He couldn't ignore someone who was speaking to him, nor could he walk away from them. He didn't see the bad things about people, only the good and the fears and hopes that made them stronger.

Everyone said that his looks conveyed his total innocence, with his childish features and large amethyst eyes that, he was told, radiated with innocence. Not that he was oblivious to bad stuff like murderers and gangsters and drugs and such; he just chose to ignore them.

Grabbing the milk out of the fridge, he unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp before placing it back in the fridge door and trudging wearily (but quietly) upstairs.

School tomorrow… ugh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yugi!" Said boy turned and smiled guiltily as Ryou ran over to him, a shy smile on his lips and a mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Hey Ryou…" Ryou stepped up beside him, and the two walked down the block in companionable silence.

"So…" Said Ryou after a while. "How goes your valiant look alike and my evil self?"

Yugi blushed. He had based Yami and Bakura off of himself and Ryou, changing some of their features to a more toned and sharp contrast, making them seem stronger, more dangerous. Ryou had found it amusing that Yugi had made someone so like him the hero, whilst he was the evil devil's spawn.

"It's going alright, but Kura's personality is starting to irk me." Yugi said, sighing as they stopped at a crossing and pressed the button for the walk lights. "He's supposed to me shady and frightening, but somehow I seem to veer to sarcastically humorous. He even said baka last night!"

Ryou laughed.

"I have to admit that sounds nothing like Bakura." Ryou said, bemused. "I don't get it; you're the one writing him, and yet I know more about him then you do!"

"Well I spose it's cause you're just like him." Yugi teased, and they both laughed at the unlikelihood that Ryou could EVER act like Bakura. "Maybe you should come over some time and help me!"

They chatted eagerly about Yugi's book, arguing over whether Yami or Bakura would win the fight, which was silly because Yugi would most surely make Yami win, but they did it anyway.

When they reached school however, their laughter stopped, their faces grew bleak, and with a nod of luck and assurance to one another, the boys parted ways quietly, making their way to their respective classrooms in the withdrawn manner of a quarry that had picked up the scent of a predator nearby.

Yugi was mainly ignored as he walked into the classroom, and he quickly made his way to his seat at the back of the room; mainly being the most important word in this sentence. He made it to the second row of desks when, suddenly, he was tripped, and with a small yelp, he flopped to the ground.

He looked up and rubbed his now sore nose before sighing quietly.

"Hello Joey, Tristan." He said in a hollow voice, standing and brushing himself down before continuing his way down to his desk, the ignorant blonde and his idiotic brunette partner emitting muffled laughter from behind him. Yugi saw the amused glances sent his way when he passed, and mentally, he sighed.

Another day of being picked on at school.

Another day wishing he was at home writing about his beloved Yami.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Groaning, Yugi let his backpack fall haphazardly to the floor as he stumbled towards the bed and fell onto it, sighing softly and reveling in the warmth and comfort it provided. If it wasn't for his bed, and Ryou, Yugi was sure that he wouldn't be able to take life as it was. And Yugi was pretty sure that the same thing went for Ryou, too. And Ryou had a harsh enough life as it was, living all by himself, without having to worry about the others at school.

Yugi sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Life wasn't fair that way, he supposed with a grim clarity of the truth. Nothing's ever fair that way.

Slowly, he stood and plodded over to his computer and opening the file to his favorite chapter of Egypt's Demise. It was when he first introduced Yami, the great pharaoh of the Shadows….

_Regal blood red eyes surveyed the room impassively, those mysterious orbs accented by the odd jagged tri-colored hair which framed sharps cheek bones on a calm and majestically flawless face. The Eye of Horus adorned the coronet that made its way across his forehead, golden bangles and other jewellery adorning his wrist and ankles to show that he was not one to be taken lightly._

_His bare chest was adorned with many necklaces and charms, his well toned stomach the same addictive olive brown, muscles showing even in the shadowy room._

_His whole presence demanded respect and awe, his stance gaining order and silence as he slowly made his way to the front of the room. He reached High Priest Seto, and stared at him thoughtfully._

"_I am Pharaoh, Seto. You cannot hide the fact that my people are suffering from me" Yami said. His voice was rich and smooth, and held an awe inspiring power to it, something that held you captive until he wanted you to be free. Dark, sensual, and collected… his voice reflected his nature in most things._

Yugi sighed and stared at the screen, not actually reading it anymore. Yami sounded far too good to be true, which he was, in fact. He was just a fictional character Yugi had created in his mind, a regal, understanding Pharaoh with hardships that surpassed Yugi's own and made him feel like his life was just one tiny piece of a puzzle. Just a fictional character, no matter how much Yugi wished for him not to be.

Oh he wished for him not to be!

A flickering light from behind him made Yugi realize that he wasn't exactly alone in the room, and turning, he screamed as light, then darkness engulfed him.

Blood red eyes watching him the entire time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Echo- Grr… ((is shitty)) this chapter managed to ticked me off big time, but I finally got it done. FINALLY! **

**I spose it could've been worse… anyway, please review… I'll give you cookies ((big puppy eyes))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Egypt's Demise**

Hallo just a few things-

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Story

**DISCLAIMER- **

**Hi! Vanya-Deyja here!**

**The second chapter is up, and this is my turn, so here we go everybody. **

**I hope you liked the first chapter and you enjoy this one too, and don't fear guys I WILL update my other fictions. Okay? **

**Anyway please read and review!**

888888

**BLURB; **Yugi writes stories to vent his emotions and his favorite is that of an Ancient Pharaoh but when the characters and worlds he's created start to come to life he begins to fear his own imagination...

Obviously YYY BR and MM, maybe some SJ

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2- In the arms of a Dream

_Pharaoh Yami was the kind of man who always got what he wanted. He wasn't a bad person he just possessed a rather overwhelming sense of determination and of course the young King, like any other King, was use to getting whatever he wanted when he wanted it…_

Yugi remembered writing that, early in 'Egypt's Demise', that was the chapter he introduced Bakura. Those were the words he glimpsed before passing out, looking back it was almost like the story was trying to warn him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi groaned his head swimming in pain as he returned to a waking state.

The teen wondered what had happened. Had he eaten something that didn't agree with him? No. He vaguely remembered that strange light consuming his room as he skimmed through his story. Did that mean he'd been attacked perhaps?

Trying to focus on what had happened proved exceedingly difficult in Yugi's current discomfort. You see once he woke up it didn't take too long to figure out that he was hot and he was moving, slung over the broad shoulders of some shirtless brute no less.

Why he had passed out and why this man was carrying him like a sack of potatoes seemed unimportant as bright purple eyes gawked around the passage he was being carried down.

The Egyptian hieroglyphs on one wall of large stone, glassless windows, covered in overgrown ferns bursting with flowers opening out to an incredible view of the endless cloud filled sky on the other side. Yugi had seen this place before…

An ancient Egyptian palace in the sky over rainforest with three pyramids!This was Yugi's palace! The dream castle he'd created two years ago when he started 'Egypt's Demise'. The home of Pharaoh Yami.

Yugi had long since decided that even though the main Kingdom was based on ancient Egypt, he could branch the world out into different styles filling it with a variety of monsters, battlefields, neighboring countries and landscapes over time.

Yugi had always loved Pharaoh Yami's palace and now here it was exactly as he'd envisioned it, right before his eyes. How? How on Earth had he ended up here? This made no sense!

The teen took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The man carrying him hadn't seemed to notice he'd woken up. He could use this. Clamping his eyelids shut he let himself go limp. Might as well pretend to be out cold rather than awake, in his experience bullies didn't enjoy themselves if you weren't in pain, if you didn't care…

After a few endless moments, the lumbering tower of a human stopped.

"Put him in there," ordered a rich voice harshly.

"Yes, your Majesty"

Yugi kept his eyes shut despite all the conflicting emotions bubbling in his stomach. That voice…

A voice he'd tried to imagine up for so long, was it…? Could it be…? He let his thoughts trail off prematurely as the man began walking again grabbing Yugi's legs and tossing him down onto something soft in one swift motion. Yugi bit his tongue to stifle a yelp of surprise at the action, listening intently as footsteps padded on the stone floor and out the room, the door slamming loudly.

The adolescent wondered if it was safe to open his eyes yet, when he felt weight settling on the bed. Trying not to scrunch his face Yugi felt the movements as the body settled with knees on either side of his waist resting on his legs to keep him in place.

Yugi didn't budge as long fingers trailed down his face curiously running themselves over his eyelids and through his bangs before pulling away. They were soon replaced as a head rested on his chest ear to his heart, as if trying to see if he was real.

The head soon pulled back too, hands now resting on Yugi's waist.

"I know you're awake, your heart beats with a pace like a rabbit fleeing a jackal," informed the rich voice above him softly

Swallowing nervously Yugi revealed his purple irises to the world once more, only to be met face to face with the deep red eyes of the toned body above him.

His mouth felt dry as he stared at the face so close to his. Red eyes, tan skin, sharp features, long lightning bangs, tri-colored hair and a crown bearing the eye of Horus

"Yami…"

The other flinched slightly, like he'd been stung by the words somehow, before regaining composure.

"Yes," replied the Pharaoh

"How did I get here?" whispered the boy quietly

"I summoned you with my shadow magic," explained Yami looking smug.

"Shadow magic doesn't exist" argued the teen "And neither do you for that matter,"

Yami growled pinning Yugi's hands above his head and bringing himself dangerously close.

"Then how did you get here?" questioned the King "And if I wasn't real then could I do this?" continued the crimson-fantasy locking his lips with Yugi's briefly before pulling away.

Yugi gawked at the Pharaoh, a rosy tint rising in his cheeks, panting slightly. The teen suddenly regretted not giving Yami a shirt.

The Pharaoh looked awfully pleased, until Yugi tried to struggle out of his hold, the truth sinking in.

"N-no! There's just no way I can be here!" yelled Yugi trying to toss the other offending form off his own in a panic attack.

Yami held him tighter, struggling to keep the body underneath his.

Yugi's strength eventually gave out, lying on the large bed limply as he caught his breath.

"Are you done?" asked Yami leaning down again, causing Yugi to shoot a glare at the Pharaoh "You created this world, how I don't know, but you will help me destroy Bakura using that magic" explained the King bluntly and in a tone that suggested it was not wise to argue.

"You mean to say, you brought me here to help you destroy Bakura?" asked Yugi mouth hanging open

"Yes," replied Yami in a regal tone

"You can't just drag me here because you feel like it!" snapped Yugi in irritation "I have a life too! I don't belong here!"

"I am the Pharaoh, and as thus you will do as I say!"

"That's not fair!"

"You are in my realm, in my palace and you're my property. Frankly, I don't care if it's fair" called Yami in a huff

Yugi sighed; it was pointless to argue with a fictional character, especially one so ruthlessly determined as Yami. Turning head to the side Yugi looked around what of the bedroom he could see, he new immediately it was Yami's, exactly as he'd imagined it to be.

When Yami didn't comment Yugi looked back at the King, surprised by what he saw. Yami was staring at Yugi curiously like some strange new creature he wasn't sure what to do with, almost as if he himself thought Yugi would disappear.

"How did you find out about me?" asked Yugi meeting Yami's gaze "How did you find out that I created you? How did any of this happen?"

Yami kept quiet before snorting and locking lips with Yugi again, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth while he maintained the hold he had on the teen for a few moments.

Yugi panted harshly as Yami pulled away, glaring at the King with a heated and passionate fury.

"What was _that_?"

"I don't feel like talking" snapped Yami, making no move to remove himself from his spot on top of Yugi.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Vanya; Hey guys! I'm happy-ish with this chapter, even if it was annoying sometimes. **

**Because of a certain person or persons (Glares briefly at Deyja and Echo) I spilt coke on my keyboard and now my "Y" key is very stiff. This is a bitch, especially when you write YYY fan fics. Of all the keys! Damn the irony!**

**Anyway; hope you enjoyed, please review, have a wonderful day and I hope we can update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Egypt's Demise**

Hallo just a few things-

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Story

**Author Note_-_ **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, DENKA MEANS "YOUR HIGHNESS" AND JOUTEN MEANS "THE SUPREME BEING", JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!**

**Yami-Echo here! I know, I'm lazy! ((Cringes)) Twas the holidays people, the holidays! Anyway, was totally my fault, this being so late, so don't blame Vanya, okies?**

**Wowee… people like us! Thank you so much for all the reviews; you're all wonderful and every word is greatly appreciated. Just keep sending in those reviews!**

**This chapter starts off in Ryou/Kura's part, YAY!!! ((Glomps Kura)) It's only about a page or so of their part, then it goes back to my favorite couple! **

**I don't own YuGiOh; anything that happens is in my head SHOULD'VE STAYED THERE!!!**

888888

**BLURB; **Yugi writes stories to vent his emotions and his favorite is that of an Ancient Pharaoh but when the characters and worlds he's created start to come to life he begins to fear his own imagination...

Obviously YYY BR and MM, maybe some SJ

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3- A living Nightmare

_Bakura was a bad person, there was no doubt of that in anyone's mind, even Bakura's. But he was not evil. He felt, lusted, loved and feared like the human that he was. He didn't kill without a reason, and he didn't act harshly towards others unless it held some sort of advantage to his person._

_Unless that person was Yami, Bakura could even be civilized._

Ryou didn't know why, but he'd always loved that line. It meant that Bakura had a chance to set things the way they should be, and just live life without revenge…

It made him feel connected to his other.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not… good… what had gone wrong? He had followed the ritual perfectly, the bratty pharaoh's boy should've ended up in their world, so why, instead, was Bakura somewhere that was strange and highly unfamiliar to his mighty self?

He was surrounded by greenish-blue walls of an unknown substance, the floor coated with a strange fabric that was an odd purplish color, with windows covered in a strange clear substance, in front of a writing desk with a weird grey and black square box on it, and one coming right through the roof. Bakura studied these things with a slight sense of disinterest, his mind already drawing up a way to get out of this weird place. On one of the walls was a rectangular cut with a gold knob on one side; Bakura surmised that this must be a door of some sort.

Noting the gold thing in the back of his mind (it was sure to be the key to opening the door and getting out) he turned back to the window and stared out at the street below with interest and disdain.

People in odd clothes, some a normal tan, some a rare white, were rushing around towards unknown goals that Bakura really didn't care about. He watched as they got in the oddly shaped boxes, and as the boxes moved down the street. He shrugged; they probably had dogs running around in those weird black wheels.

He shivered, suddenly realizing he was cold, and went to look for something more fitting for the temperature. Pulling open the doors of the rather average sized wardrobe, he stared at the obviously too small articles of clothing with a mixture of curiosity and disgust; curiosity over the odd design, and disgust over the fact that someone could actually be **_that_** short.

A black bag at the bottom of the cupboard caught his eye, and he pulled it out and threw it on the bed before going over to investigate. To his surprise (and pleasure) inside was a slim pair of black pants, made of a leather-like material. Cautiously, he put them on under his sarong and noticed with a sense of surprise and great satisfaction that they fit perfectly. He checked the pockets, and finding a note, he used the power of the ring to translate the odd script.

_Yugi, _It started in neat, flowing cursive. _My dad would flip if he found these; keep them here for me? I promise, I'll eventually end up wearing them; eventually!_

_Ryou._

Hmm… this Ryou must be the Pharaoh boy's friend… Bakura wondered who would actually want to be friends with a midget as he untied his wrap and threw it on the bed, perfectly content to be in his newfound pants with the ring warming his chest.

The sound of the door opening alerted him to another's presence, and Bakura's mouth opened in a small 'o' of astonishment as he watched himself walk through the door, eyes closed and arms folded behind his head as he called out cheerfully what his current predicament was.

"Hey Yugi; my dad went to work so I thought I'd come over here and work on Bakura's character cause I know you were having trouble with his personali-ty…" The boy (a rather feminine look alike, Bakura thought, bemused) trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw who was really standing in the middle of the room. His large innocent brown eyes widened and he took in Bakura's appearance with no small amount of panic.

"N-not p-possible!" He chocked out, staring as Bakura slowly made his way towards him. "Y-you're not real. Yugi made you up! You're a fictional character, made by my best friend, and you're… a hallucination. That's gotta be it. I knew something was wrong with those mushrooms-"

Bakura found the boy to be more than a little amusing with his babble, and he couldn't help but like the look of him either. So petite and frail, so easily broken, but obviously strong in spirit…

Bakura liked this boy. Very much.

"You talk too much." He said, holding a hand over the boy's mouth. Said boy (Ryou, Bakura presumed) let out a muffled squeak, and Bakura was surprised as he felt something glide against his skin.

Did he just… lick him?

He tilted his head to the side and regarded Ryou with false innocent curiosity. In all truth, he wanted to feel that tongue against his skin again.

"You are a puzzle," Bakura said emotionlessly. "First you tell me that I'm not real, then you lick me…"

Ryou's eyes widened and he let out another squeak of protestation.

"Mm fiddent thick thou!"

Bakura dropped his hand to his side.

"Come again?"

"I d-didn't lick you!"

"Oh?" The wilder, darker looking teen leaned towards his look alike, lips centimeters away from his ears. "Must be wishful thinking on my part then."

Ryou's eyes grew to a size that rivaled Yugi's as Bakura bit his lobe softly.

Not good.

Little did he know, Yugi was in exactly the same pickle as the white haired albino was, at the exact same time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi stared up at Yami with wide eyes, taking note on his current position of vulnerability as he lay beneath a kneeling, desirable pharaoh.

"J-just because you don't feel like talking doesn't m-mean I'll… I'll-"

"Sleep with me?" Yami finished idly, "Make passionate love, allow me to make you scream beneath me in pleasure? Is that what you won't do?"

Yugi blushed heavily.

"Yes, that." He chocked out.

"Oh, so you **_want _**to now?" Yami asked, bemused by the steadily brightening color in Yugi's cheeks.

"No, I don't!" Yugi cried, kicking out and struggling out from underneath Yami.

Surprised, Yami took a kick to the side and sprawled out on the bed, stunned for a second before bolting after Yugi and tackling him to the floor before he could reach the door.

"Yugi!" He growled as the boy continued to kick and shout. "Yugi! Yugi! Stop struggling DAMMIT!!!"

Impatiently flipping the boy on the floor to face him, he opened his mouth to say something that quickly turned into a loud hiss as Yugi bucked his hips into his own. Realizing his mistake, Yugi whimpered and let himself fall limp to the floor as a tense silence filled the room.

Opening his eyes slowly (when had he closed them in the first place, and why?) Yami looked down at Yugi, and smiled tenderly as he took in the fearful expression, the tightly closed eyes, and the rosy tint to his porcelain cheeks. He was so cute….

Yami growled and scowled, mentally slapping himself several times before clearing his throat meaningfully. When Yugi still didn't look up at him, his scowl deepened.

"Yugi, look at me."

Yugi merely shook his head wildly, and Yami smirked predatorily before slowly sliding a hand up the smaller boy's shirt. Yugi gasped as his eyes shot open, and he stared up at Yami with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Yami grinned and leaned down, crimson eyes burning into nervous lilac mere inches from his own.

"Yugi…" He purred, loving the way the small boy shivered at the sound of his name upon his lips. "You do realize that as pharaoh… I have ultimate power over **_everything _**in my domain, don't you?"

Slowly, unwillingly, Yugi nodded.

"And the fact that if I forced you right now, I wouldn't get in trouble for it, not even a glare sent in my direction by anyone other than you, correct?"

"You, you wouldn't do that!" Yugi gasped, shaking slightly. Dammit, was Yami **_really _**like this? He couldn't be… he was fluking, scaring him into submission, trying to make him follow before gaining his trust, as he had done with so many others before, in Yugi's book-turned-world.

"And how would you know that?" Yami breathed, lips now mere centimeters from Yugi's tempting own.

"Because I- I know you better than anyone else! Even you!" Yugi yelled, and Yami's lustful leer quickly turned into a stony glare.

"Nobody has the right to act like they know me better than myself, nobody!" He snarled, and Yugi bit back a scream as he leaned back and pulled back his fist.

"Please, don't!" He cried, terrified more than he had ever been in his life.

Yami hesitated, and slowly lowered his fist, a pang of guilt ripping his heart into pieces as he stared at the unshed tears in the depths of despairing purple.

"Understand this," He growled, standing and gathering Yugi into his arms. "I own you, not the other way around. You are here by **_my _**will, not your own. And it's **_my _**will which controls things, not yours! I won't stop myself if you disobey me the next time, Inkweaver."

And as if to illustrate this point, Yami slammed his lips against Yugi's once more before turning and striding out of the room in a huff, ordering a guard in a loud voice not to let him out of the room.

Yugi stared after him, and after a few minutes, he sat up, lightly touching his lips with the tips of his fingers.

"He kissed me… and… he called me Inkweaver (1)…?" Yugi stared a while longer before letting loose a loud groan and flopping back down on the bed sheets.

Sighing, he let his head drop to the side, and for a few moments, he stared at the parchment and quill, complete with ink bottle, in disbelief, then he lunged for it.

"Okay…" He said shakily, setting himself up on the bed and dipping the quill in the ink pot. "Okay…"

Biting his lip, he scrawled an untidy sentence onto the blank page.

_Just then, a slave came into the room, holding a platter of food and saying in a toneless voice that the pharaoh had sent it._

Yugi sat there for a few moments, staring expectantly at the door, but nothing happened. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Should've known nothing would happen…" He mumbled.

"Humblest apologies, Denka, but Jouten (2) sent this to you. He also humbly requests that you stay in this room, as it could be dangerous for you to wander off on your own." The slave bowed and placed a platter of fruit in front of a gaping Yugi, then left the room quietly.

"Ra…" Yugi breathed, eyes as round as saucers. Then he scowled. "Stay in this room for my own safety? What kind of trick is he trying to pull?! He's got guards posted out in front of the door anyway…"

Yugi sulked, then a light bulb went on in his head, and he grinned mischievously.

"Or there were."

Quickly, he scrawled another message onto the thankfully large piece of papyrus.

_The guards heard a sudden commotion from down the corridor and left to investigate, not noticing anything except for the ruckus they were heading towards. **Anything.**_

Yugi sat still and listened hard, and sure enough, there was a loud crash, and he watched anxiously as a guard walked past the open doorway before slipping off the bed and out of the room.

Heading down the opposite direction in which the guards had taken, Yugi laughed to himself as he wrote down yet another sentence.

_As Yugi ran down the hall, he slowly became invisible, until none could see him._

The last thing that could be seen of Yugi before he disappeared from sight was an impish smirk.

'Just you wait Yami. **_I'll _**show you who really runs this place.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Duh duh duh DUN!!! What WILL Yugi do to poor, poor Yami? Who knows! Well… me and Vanya do, but that's beside the point! Please review!**

**(1) "Inkweaver"- We chose to change Yami's choice of words from the original 'Hikari' to 'Inkweaver' in refernce to Yugi's creation of the world he's presently in. **

**So basically Yami is talking about Yugi's ability to write stories in particular Yami's story. ****We will call Yugi 'Hikair' later on but not yet. **

**(2) "Denka", "Jouten"- Echo stated the meanings of Denka and Jouten at the top in the Author's note. Check if you didn't read it. **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MESSAGE IN MY PROFILE! (Don't fret though, it's not bad news! ) **


	4. Just a Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Vanya-Deyja**

**Hey guys, **

**Anyway I wanted to tell you all that because I'm pretty sure you can't review a chapter twice I'm going to put chapter 4 in the chapter 5 slot.**

**BUT **

**As you guys have been SO patient with me about updates, you're going to get chapter 4 AND 5 in one next time I update.**

**Thanks for putting up with me,**

**I'm trying to update as often as I can and for anyone who reads my other stories don't worry because they're going to be continued too. NOTHING is on hiatus I promise. **

**Please enjoy the next chapter, reviewers will be Glomped! **

**(And don't be afraid to review or log in guys, I'm not going to bite anyone's head off. I swear)**

**Ps- Anyone who signed the petition, if you have a question go to Yami-Echo. It's not that I mind, it's just she's in charge of the whole thing so she knows more than I do.**

**From what I understand she has OVER 100 signatures and whatever happens now I'm sure she'll inform us of.**

**And for anyone who's wondering, the petition got posted in chapter 4 of "Egypt's Demise" for two reasons- **

**1 I love Echo and Wel Zen is doing some inappropriate things on the site.**

**2 Echo co-writes this fiction so she had every right to ask me to put it up considering all the hard work she's done.**


End file.
